Artemis of Bana-Mighdall (New Earth)
: The Amazons of Themyscira are a race of immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. They are given their gifts and blessings by five Olympian goddesses -- Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite. ** ** ** ** ** : The Amazons granted Eternal life by the Olympian gods. but can still be killed if injured | Abilities = She can also transmporph disguising herself as others. It is easier for her to do this, when she is disguising herself as someone who is also a woman. * : She was skilled in armed and unarmed combat and proficient with traditional Greek hand to hand weaponry such as sharpened edge shield sword and slings. ** : Trained Amazonian sword fighting ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = Somewhat vulnerable to extremely toxic poisons and tranquilizers. Piercing weapons and energy blasts cause minor damage. Her amazon heritage allows her to heal at an amazing rate, and since becoming immortal, her durability has heightened more so. | Equipment = Sword As Wonder Woman, Gauntlet of Atlas and Sandals of Hermes | Transportation = Varied | Weapons = Bow & Arrows preferred. As Wonder Woman, the Lasso of Truth. | Notes = *Artemis' appearance was influenced by two other comic book characters: :*Wildcats member Zealot, a Kherubim and a Coda warrior. Zealot is the immortal former Majestrix of the all female warriors called The Coda and helped develop their virtues and practices. After failing to follow her own rules under the Coda, she left their clan and they have hunted her since. Artemis's long hair flowing from a topknot evokes Zealot's appearance. Artist Mike Deodato has admitted to basing Artemis' appearance on that of Zealot.Yahoo! Groups :*The Amazon Orana from Wonder Woman (vol. 1) #250-251 (December 1978-January 1979). In this story, the Amazon Orana challenged Diana to a tournament to claim the title of Wonder Woman. She was successful, but her arrogance brought about her death shortly into her reign. Like Artemis, Orana was a fiery redheaded Amazon who died as Wonder Woman. | Trivia = * Although Artemis is an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall since birth, her given name is a mystery as the Bana-Mighdallians forsook the Olympian gods millennia ago. One theory fans have come up with is that Artemis' birth mother may have died during childbirth. Naming the surviving child Artemis could be an ironic call to the goddess Artemis for yet again failing the Amazons, as one of the goddess' many responsibilities includes being the goddess of mid-wives and childbirth. * During John Byrne's time on the Wonder Woman comic, he insinuated that Artemis previously had an affair with the New God Kanto. This falls out of established history as in the Requiem mini-series Artemis admits to being a virgin. Also, prior to Artemis' return from the demon dimension at the age of 24, the only other time Artemis would have had to even have met Kanto would have been between infancy to 14 years of age. * During Greg Rucka's tenure on the Wonder Woman comic he stated on his personal comic book message board that the DC editors approached him with the idea of getting rid of the goddess Artemis during his run as audiences may be confused with the two characters of the same name. Greg followed through with the suggestion despite the fact that the two characters have existed in the same title with little confusion for 10 years prior. * After Artemis' death as Wonder Woman, her soul was sent to a form of Hell as shown in the Requiem mini-series. A crucifix topped tombstone is also depicted as marking Artemis' grave in Boston. This is probably an error or oversight, as Artemis' belief system is that of the ancient Egyptians and various other middle-eastern religions. As such her soul would not go to a christian version of hell and a crucifix would not be on her headstone. Also, her place of burial would more likely be on Themyscira with her people and not an outworld city among strangers. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = * The Contest * The Challenge of Artemis Related Articles * Wonder Woman * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) * Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) | Wikipedia = Artemis of Bana Mighdall | Links = References * DC Comics Encyclopedia }} Category:Hellenders members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast Category:1994 Character Debuts